El cambio dramático de Bella Swan
by LoO.Rainbow
Summary: Edward deja a Bella en el bosque en "Luna Nueva" pero Bella no se lo tomará tan bien... hay un cambio muy dramático en ella pero una canción puede hacer cambiar todo ¿Qué pasará?
1. La despedida REEDITADO

**Este capítulo ya no tiene los errores que tenía el anterior todos los demás están corregidos también, si no es así espero que me lo hagan saber :D disfruten la lectura.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, han sido creados por Stephanie Meyer, cualquier personaje extra que aparezca sí es mio :D**

**El cambio dramático de Bella Swan**

**Capítulo 1: "La despedida"**

Bella POV

Flashback

_- Bella, no quiero que me acompañes – pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad._

_- ¿Tú… no… me quieres? – intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

_- No_

_Le miré sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara las palabras que había pronunciado._

_- Bien, eso cambia las cosas – me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizá se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido._

_- No soy humano – me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas -. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho_

_- No – contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido en mis venas -. No lo hagas_

_Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, él también lo había hecho._

_- No me convienes, Bella_

_Bien sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo._

_- Si… es eso lo que quieres – se limitó a asentir una sola vez. Se me entumeció todo el cuerpo._

_- Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado – dijo._

_- Lo que quieras – prometí con la voz ligeramente más fuerte_

_- No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido – me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante -. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_ – empecé a molestarme casi me estaba gritando en la cara que no me desesperara por su ausencia ¿qué creía que iba a suicidarme por él?; bueno, en realidad sí lo haría pero no iba a permitir que lo insinuara así – _me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él_ - ¿ahora iba a decir como vivir mi propia vida?

- No te preocupes por lo que haga o deje de hacer, jamás haría algo tan idiota como quitarme la vida y mucho menos por alguien que no haría lo mismo por mi – dije fríamente, no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza para decirlo, por dentro estaba muriendo, quería llorar, quizá rogarle que se quedara, pero no iba a hacerlo; Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y dolor al oír lo que acababa de decir, pero en un instante los cambió a unos ojos imperturbables.

_- Te haré una promesa a cambio – dijo -. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiera existido_ – Touché, eso dolió más que todo lo que dijo anteriormente pero jamás le demostraría mi dolor, lo que acababa de decir fue como si me hubiera arrancado el corazón... sin anestesia.

- Correcto, entonces no tenemos nada más de que hablar ¿cierto? – lo miré con mi ceño fruncido, él me miró sorprendido y negó suavemente con la cabeza, tenía ganas de arrojarme a sus brazos, pero sabía que sería inútil, el me despreciaría y eso definitivamente no podría soportarlo -. Adiós Edward – dije dándome la vuelta y empecé a caminar; escuché como Edward suspiró obviamente de alivio por haber reaccionado tan "bien" y no haber tenido que aguantar patéticas lágrimas, luego del suspiro me pareció haber escuchado un susurro algo como "perdóname" me detuve en seco y voltee hacía donde había estado Edward pero ya no estaba nadie, me voltee de nuevo hacia donde me dirigía y reí sin ganas "qué ilusa, como si se sintiera arrepentido" – pensé

Fin Flashback

Y aquí estoy sentada en la banca de un parque con un cigarrillo en la mano y una cerveza en la otra y 8 más en el piso yacían vacías, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, el dolor que azotaba mi alma no cesaba "¿Qué hago para que ya no me duela?" – pensé mientras tomaba más cerveza, lo cual solo me hacía recordar una y otra vez lo sucedido hace unas horas… estaba totalmente mareada, vi que alguien se acerco a mí pero no distinguí quien era hasta que me susurró al oído

- Bella te pedí que no hicieras nada desesperado o estúpido – me reprochó Edward

- ¿Crees que hago esto por ti? – le pregunté totalmente mareada y confundida ni siquiera había pronunciado tan perfectamente la frase

- Claro. Eso es lo que pienso – dijo confundido y enojado a la vez

- Oh siento decepcionarte amigo – respondí totalmente borracha – no eres el centro del universo, yo soy así, así he sido siempre lo que pasa es que nunca te diste cuenta, en fin ¿cómo ibas a hacerlo si en realidad no te importaba?

- No digas cosas de las que no estás segura - se molestó

- ¿Qué, ahora resulta que todo lo que me dijiste fue mentira? Ahórrate tu lástima porque no la necesito - dije casi escupiendo las palabras

- ¿Bella? – Preguntó una chica que en ese momento no reconocí bien quien era - ¿Con quién hablas? – me preguntó aún más cerca, yo aspiré un poco de mi cigarrillo y la mire "Demonios, veo triple" en un instante la imagen se enfocó bien y pude distinguir que era Ángela quien me hablaba

- Hablo con Edward ¿no lo ves? – le pregunté secamente tratando de esconder mi falta de sentidos

- Bella – me dijo preocupada – Edward se fue con su familia hace unas horas, él ya no está aquí

- Pero qué dices él está justo… - voltee en la dirección donde minutos atrás había estado Edward y efectivamente no había nadie, las lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos ¿no podía ser el destino más cruel?

- Deja esa botella Bella y apaga ese cigarro, te llevaré a tomar un café y luego te llevaré a tu casa para que descanses – me dijo de verdad preocupada, pero aunque sabía que lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones, yo no quería su ayuda, quería estar sola, quería fumar y beber hasta que mi corazón dejara de doler

- No Ángela, no sabes lo que siento, quiero estar sola así que por favor vete, aprecio lo que tratas de hacer pero en serio no lo quiero – escupí las palabras con coraje, ella me observó paciente esperando mientras yo cambiaba de opinión, pero eso no pasaría – por favor Ángela – sollocé – solo quiero estar un momento más sola – ella asintió

- Yo estoy contigo Bella y sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre que quieras – me dijo sinceramente, yo asentí y ella se dio la vuelta y se fue. Yo lloré más y más

- No debiste rechazar su invitación Bella, ella quiere lo mejor para ti – dijo Edward de nuevo

- Al igual que tú ¿no es así? – le lancé

- Bella ve a tu casa – me ordenó

- Estoy bien aquí gracias por preocuparte – le dije sinceramente

- Demonios Bella hazme caso aunque sea una última vez – eso último me había dolido más de lo que yo hubiese querido y las lágrimas salían de mis ojos más y más fuerte, tomé otro sorbo de mi cerveza y aspire un poco mas de cigarro – Deja eso Bella, te hará mal

- Lo único que me hace mal es no tenerte a mi lado, pero eso es lo que menos te importa supongo - Edward no respondió - Claro no tienes una respuesta para eso, vete Edward estoy bien despreocúpate - le dije sarcásticamente - ya no tiene nada que importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer, ya no soy tu responsabilidad, es más hasta me puedes comer ahorita mismo si lo deseas - reí secamente

- No sabes ni siquiera lo que estás diciendo, ve a tu casa Bella - me ordenó, sentía que en cualquier momento me golpearía, pero el "gran caballero Edward" jamás lo haría

- No te enojes Edward solo era una sugerencia - me hice la fría

- ¿Bella? – Era la voz de Charlie que estaba atrás de mi – Bella cariño…. – me abrazó

- ¿Qué haces aquí papá? – le pregunté tristemente

- Ángela Weber llamó para decirme dónde estabas y tu estado y no dude ni un segundo en venir a traerte, deja estas porquerías – dijo lanzando mi cigarro y mi cerveza

- Tú también tomas cerveza papá – le reproché

- Si hija pero no para emborracharme, ni para "olvidar" como lo estás haciendo tu ahora

No supe que decir, era verdad lo que me acababa de decir él jamás se emborrachaba, accedí a irme con él ya no podía estar ahí, el camino fue silencioso más de lo acostumbrado, cuando llegamos a la casa yo me dirigía hacia mi habitación pero Charlie me detuvo

- ¿Qué te hizo ese tipo para dejarte en este estado? – me preguntó molesto

- ¿De qué hablas papá? Nadie me ha hecho nada, no te preocupes – respondí secándome las lágrimas

- ¿Y tú esperas que crea eso? – me preguntó molesto, ya me estaba irritando y no estaba con ánimos para aguantar un berrinche

- En serio papá, estoy bien nada que una adolescente no haría de vez en cuando - reí de nuevo

- Bella, por favor, dime qué te hizo, ¿por qué tuviste que acudir a esas porquerías? ¿Por qué no mejor hablaste con tus amigas? o... - lo interrumpí vilmente

- ¡Ya! ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy así? – pregunté exasperada -. Porque ahora mi vida no tiene sentido alguno, y si me disculpas necesito dormir – iba subiendo las gradas cuando volvió a decir

- No vuelvas a decir eso jovencita, él no es tu vida – me dijo con tono duro pero sincero, en ese momento apreté el pasamanos con todas mi fuerzas y me voltee a verlo, supongo que tenía una mirada diabólica ya que Charlie se estremeció

- Tú no sabes nada – dije con tono sombrío y me fui a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta con pasador y me acosté en la cama no podía dejar de llorar, era como si alguien hubiera abierto la llave del agua y hubiera olvidado cerrarla, no cesaba, después de seguir llorando por otro rato más caí en un profundo sueño.

Continuará

Bueno, esta es una versión paralela de "Luna Nueva" espero les guste, se me ocurrió mientras me estaba bañando y según mi mejor amigo algunas de las mejores ideas vienen de la ducha xD espero que sea cierto, espero sus Reviews gracias por detenerse y leer mi 2° fic =D por cierto, lo que está en cursiva es lo que transcribí del libro n.n quiero pedir disculpas porque jamás me he puesto borracha entonces no sé cómo reaccionaría una persona borracha; quiero decir, si me imagino cómo se pondrá pero no sé cómo escribirlo, en fin imagínense ustedes esa parte xD

Nos seguimos leyendo :P

Ciao =D


	2. La nueva Bella REEDITADO

**El cambio dramático de Bella Swan**

**Capítulo 2: "La nueva Bella"**

Bella abría los ojos, estaba en su cama, su cabeza dolía como si la hubiera usado para jugar a los bolos, sus ojos ardían, le costaba mantenerlos abiertos así que volvió a cerrarlos, se quedó así por lo menos 5 minutos, luego los volvió a abrir, el dolor no cesaba, miró su reloj eran las 4:30 A.M pero ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mareada? No tuvo tiempo de responder sus propias preguntas, corrió hacia el baño y vomito como si su vida dependiera de ello

**Bella POV**

"Que asco" pensé "¿Qué diablos me pasa? No recuerdo nada de ayer" me levané y me mié en el espejo, tenía unas ojeras espantosas, estaba demacrada, los ojos hinchados, "parezco una escoba" dije tomando un mechón de mi pelo; me eché agua en la cara y los recuerdo volvieron a mi cabeza, la plática con Edward, la discusión con Edward, la despedida de Edward, las 9 botellas de cerveza y la caja de cigarros ingeridos "ya entiendo porqué mi cabeza da vueltas", en fin recordé todo… me quié la ropa y encendí la ducha, me metí, el agua estaba helada, casi sentía que estaba desnuda bajo una cascada en la Antártida y que cubitos de hielo me caían en lugar de gotas de agua, en fin, el dolor de mi corazón volvía y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos de nuevo "¿Por qué tuve que ser tan poca cosa para Edward? Ahora entiendo porque no quería convertirme, esas patrañas que era para salvar el alma… fueron como dije… una patraña" una melodía vino a mi mente las gotas de agua relajaban mis músculos, pero no mi corazón, la melodía se hacía más persistente y recordé la letra así que comencé a cantar:

"_¿Sabes?  
Hoy comprendo que eres tu lo indispensable para mí_ - comencé  
_¿Sabes?  
Que me olvido de que existo por pensar tan sólo en ti  
¡Dime!  
Que lloraste por las noches como ayer lloré por ti_ – lágrimas salieron de mis ojos obviamente Edward no ha llorado por mi, en primer lugar porque no puede y en segundo lugar porque no le importo…  
_Oye...  
A este loco sentimiento que vive dentro de mí..._

_Y ahora bien  
Déjame volver contigo  
Si fallé, perdón te pido  
Déjame amarte otra vez –_suspiréCuánto daría por estar con Edward pero él simplemente no me quiere más junto a él, solo fue una ilusión _  
¡Otra vez!  
Déjame sentirte mío  
Que tu amor me da la vida  
Tómala que es para ti  
¡Otra vez!  
Esta vez será por siempre  
Yo nací para quererte  
Y que vivas para mí..."_

Terminé de bañarme cantando la misma canción, cuando salí Charlie me miraba de forma extraña, nunca había sentido que alguien me mirara así era como de ¿lástima? No Charlie jamás me miraría así… ¿O sí?

Tu no sueles cantar en la ducha – tenía razón no suelo cantar en la ducha a menos que este muy enojada, muy desesperada o muy deprimida y creo que en esta ocasión… tengo los 3 "síntomas"

¿Tiene algo de malo que lo haga? – pregunté con la voz apagada, aún lloraba, no podía evitarlo

Bella – se acercó y quitó las lágrimas de mi rostro – sé que te sientes triste pero esto debe parar un día y…

Papá estoy bien, además ¿cómo quieres que de la noche a la mañana olvide muchas cosas? Puede que ni siquiera pueda olvidarlas en lo absoluto – volví a llorar por un minuto para recuperarme al instante -. Escucha papá, no me gusta hablarte así, en serio que no pero si estas molestándome por cada cosa que haga, no esperes que no diga nada, deja que haga lo que tengo que hacer

Hija solo quiero ayudarte, no te pongas así

Lo sé perfectamente, pero papá… sintiendo lástima por mí no me ayudas en nada – le dije mirándolo directo a sus ojos, el no respondió así que me fui a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, vi el reloj eran las 5 de la mañana aún faltaban 2 horas para ir al instituto, no estaba haciendo tanto frío a pesar de la hora y el lugar donde me encontraba (Forks); tome una camisa manga larga escocesa azul con negro y gris que me obsequio Alice y un Jean negro, mis converse de siempre y ya estaba lista, el pelo aún lo tenía mojado así que para matar el tiempo comencé a secarlo, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, ya no lloraba pero el dolor no se había ido, la mirada de lástima de mi padre fue lo último que pensé cuando tomé la decisión, "Nadie me volverá a ver vulnerable, aunque esté muriendo de alguna penosa enfermedad, no permitiré que nadie me vuelva a ver con lástima" – pensé decidida, me haría la fuerte, ya no sería la Bella bonachona que siempre se callaba y se avergonzaba por todo, sería yo misma cuando estuviera sola, ahora haría lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, las personas me serán indiferentes, salvo las que de verdad aprecio…. Comenzaría de nuevo… fui hacia el espejo, no me miraba mal pero mis ojos contradecían a la chica que quería ser ahora, estaban hinchados y dolorosos, me puse unas bolsitas de té por 10 minutos como decía en algunas revistas viejas que tenía por ahí, la hinchazón había bajado pero no por eso se miraban mejor, tendría que maquillarlos "Bien, a ver si aprendí algo en las lecciones que me dio Alice" – rogué mientras tomaba las sombras y el delineador café, no quedé como una modelo de pasarela pero debo admitir que me miraba bien para hacerlo por primera vez, el color se miraba más natural que haberme pintado de negro; el maquillaje sí disimulo bien el pequeño detalle de mis ojos. Eran las 6 de la mañana, baje al comedor y sospechosamente Charlie aún estaba en casa "Bien hora de poner mi nueva personalidad en marcha" me acerqué, el estaba sentado en el comedor de espalda a mí y le untaba mermelada a una tostada

Papá son las 6 y tu aún sigues aquí – dije con voz neutra – ¿no se te hace tarde?

No, me quedaré aquí, quizá cuando vengas podamos hacer algo como padre e hija – dijo en tono amable "Genial ahora necesito niñera" bufé

No te preocupes por mi papá, pensaba venir tarde ahora, quiero ir a Port Angeles – dije sin cambiar mi tono

¿Y qué iras a hacer allá? – preguntó curioso, fruncí el ceño

¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio? Solo quiero comprar unos libros, unos CD y quizá coma allá aún no lo decido bien

¿Iras sola? – continuó

No se quizá invite a Ángela – ya no quería seguir en casa así que decidí irme al instituto – me voy papá y no te preocupes ya pasó lo peor – mentí sin cambiar mi tono de voz, no esperé que dijera nada, tome mi bolso y salí, mi monovolumen estaba estacionado donde siempre, entré eran las 6:15… bueno iría a comprar algo al mercadito, cuando entre fui directo a la caja.

Señora me podría dar 2 cajas de cigarrillos por favor – pedí respetuosamente y voz nula

Eres demasiado joven necesito ver una identificación – me dijo la señora con el ceño fruncido

Qué suerte que acabo de cumplir los 18 – dije sarcásticamente y le tendí mi identificación, ella no pudo objetar nada porque era mayor de edad y ya no podía negarme nada

Correcto – me miró ceñuda -. Esto es dañino, no lo conviertas en vicio

Tranquilícese señora son solo 2 cajetillas – las agité y salí "Que estrés" pensé

Me dirigía al instituto habían pasado apenas 5 minutos faltaba mucho para entrar a clases, conduje lento pensando en Edward "Soy patética" "El NO volverá Bella así que piensa en otra cosa" me dijo mi conciencia y así lo hice pensé en todos los momentos que había pasado con Edward feliz antes de que todo pasara "No puedo trabajar así" escuché de nuevo a mi conciencia; cuando llegué ya habían llegado varios alumnos incluyendo a los insoportables Mike y Jessica, "Demonios…" pensé, aparqué y baje no importaba nada ni nadie, mi mirada mostraba indiferencia y me dirigía hacia la parte de atrás del edificio pero alguien me paro

Bella me enteré de lo de los Cullen ¿te encuentras bien? – me preguntó con fingido interés Jessica, me había tomado del antebrazo, yo me solté y la miré con la ceja levantada

Claro "Jess" – lo pronuncié lo mas hipócritamente que pude -. si estuviera mal ni siquiera hubiera dado la cara – le dije fríamente

Bueno pero ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué se fueron? ¿Seguirás con Edward a pesar de la distancia? – golpe bajo -. ¿A dónde se fueron? – sus ojos brillaban por la morbosa curiosidad

Jessica si no sabes la respuesta de ninguna de las preguntas que acabas de hacerme es simplemente porque no te incumbe y si crees que yo te diré lo que pasó estas muy equivocada – seguí con mi caminata y alguien me paró otra vez

Bella ¿estás bien? ¿Cullen te hizo daño? – preguntó Mike interesado

Claro que no – me solté de su agarre -. Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento Newton así que piérdete que tengo cosas que hacer -. Seguí caminando hasta que por fin llegué a la parte de atrás del edificio, me senté en una banca, saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí "Qué alivio" suspiré feliz "no hay nada como un cigarrillo a las 6:30 de la mañana" me quedé un rato viendo el cielo, los árboles, el pasto "¿Por qué no puedo ser lo suficiente para ti Edward?" recordé la primera vez que lo vi ¿Podía ser real ese dios griego que estaba frente a mis ojos? ¿Tendría yo problemas psicológicos por imaginar a un ser tan irreal como él? Al pensar todo eso no pude evitar reírme, porque la situación tenía su lado cómico, es decir ¿Acaso pude haber sido más ingenua? Solo faltó que saliera Ashton Kutcher y me dijera "estas en Punk'd" caí tontamente en el juego del seductor vampiro y vaya que sí, hasta me enamoré de él "Hubiera sido genial que hubiera estado Ashton Kutcher" reí sin gracia; el timbre sonó haciéndome salir de mi pequeño delirio bote la colilla del cigarro en el pasto y me dirigí a clases, el día pasó como si hubiera sido a propósito lo más lento posible, rayos sonó el timbre para la hora del almuerzo, claro que no iba a ir anduve deambulando por el edificio con otro cigarrillo en mano, pasé frente al aula de música y se me ocurrió una brillantez, entré, estaba vacío como esperaba habían muchos instrumentos pero yo tomé el clásico y el único que podía tocar: la guitarra; la melodía comenzó a inundar el aula y comencé a cantar

"_Llegaste con una esperanza  
mi espera tuvo un final  
hablabas cuando yo te amaba  
y te burlabas o creías que te hacia tanta falta_

_Tus frases no se me olvidaron  
me hiciste ver que había algo mas  
las alas me has arrebatado  
no puedo volar me has herido en vano_

_un huracán que mata  
despacio y me desangra  
tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti  
mis ganas de vivir y me rindo a este sufrir  
no me busques que yo a ti te detesto  
y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui..._

_fui solo una confusión  
y que soy yo tu gran error  
olvido de un viejo amor  
una confusión  
que actuaste sin pensar  
que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez  
tu podrías arruinar mi vida  
tu..._

_No quiero que me digas nada  
no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar  
arma suicida del alma  
que destruyes mi fe de amar_

_un huracán que mata  
despacio y me desangra  
tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti  
mis ganas de vivir y me rindo a este sufrir  
no me busques que yo a ti te detesto  
y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui..._

_fui solo una confusión_

_regrésame los días que  
hiciste una mentira, te creía  
pues jamás seré capaz  
de engañar con el corazón_  
_para después salir corriendo  
sin ninguna explicación"_

La canción terminó y unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos pero la nueva Bella no llora en público, es más ni siquiera la antigua Bella lo hacía, tomé de nuevo mi cigarro que había dejado sobre el piano, dejé la guitarra en su puesto cuando escuché unos aplausos, levanté la vista era un grupo de 2 chicos y 2 chicas nunca en la vida los había visto, es más hasta creo que no estudian en el instituto pero a menos que fueran fantasmas no creo que otros chicos vendrían a visitar la escuela

Vaya Swan no sabía que tenías talento para el canto – dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos marrones muy guapa, llevaba puestos unos Jeans rotos y una playera manga larga negra, su pelo que tenía el tono de un atardecer en la playa lo llevaba liso y le llegaba hasta sus omóplatos, la miré ella me sonrió y su sonrisa me decía que era de esas personas felices y joviales con las que no pasas ningún momento aburrido, era parecida a "Emmett" pensé; la miré con un poco de desconfianza ella me conocía pero yo nunca la había visto y vaya que recordaría su cabello

Pues… gracias – dije levantándome estaba a punto de salir pero uno de los chicos me detuvo

Vamos Swan aún no acaba el descanso – me sonrió simpáticamente, el tenía el cabello castaño claro sus ojos negros y profundos contrastaban con su peculiar sonrisa, me llevó a dentro junto con los otros 3 de la pandilla, luego que ya estábamos todos dentro el comenzó a dar vueltas a lo loco "sí que tiene energías, me recuerda a… Alice" mi mirada se nublo pero volví a mi posición firme de antes

Oye no te vamos a morder – me sonrió la otra chica qué tenía el pelo negro liso con las puntas ondeadas, sus ojos azules como el cielo de Phoenix eran realmente llamativos sus sonrisa podía tranquilizar hasta al más nervioso, lo acababa de hacer conmigo que por un momento creí que iban a violarme (aunque aún no estaba segura que no fueran ciertos mis pensamientos pesimistas); me recordó a Jasper siempre sereno al igual que ella

Déjenla no ven que no quiere hablarnos – dijo el otro chico un tanto exasperado, su pelo rubio y sus ojos color miel le daban una apariencia infantil a su rostro pero que se esfumaba con su ceño fruncido y sus rasgos masculinos, podía decir de él sin conocerlo que era una persona de carácter fuerte, pero fiel y gentil con sus personas más allegadas al igual que Rosalie "Rayos, esto no es nada raro" pensé sarcásticamente

¡Hola! – dijo la pelirroja – ¿te comió la lengua el ratón? – preguntó divertida

Es el gato Ariana – la corrigió el chico rubio con tono elemental

Bueno pero se entendió el mensaje ¿no? – dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír

Disculpen – pregunté aún un poco traumada - ¿Quiénes son?

Los 4 chicos se voltearon a ver y rompieron en carcajadas por causa de lo que había preguntado, no sabía si reír también o irme ya que parecían recién salidos del hospital psiquiátrico

Lo sentimos Swan solemos olvidar que muy pocos por no decir nadie sabe quiénes somos… aparte de los profesores claro – dijo el chico de cabello castaño – yo soy Liam – se presentó muy feliz y saltaba de un lado a otro sin perder la elegancia y la masculinidad

Yo soy Ariana – dijo la chica pelirroja abrazándome y sorprendentemente cargándome

Yo soy Brianna – dijo la de pelo negro dándome la mano como una persona normal

Somos las 2 Anas – sonrió la pelirroja de nuevo

Gabriel – dijo simplemente el rubio

Bueno parece ser que ustedes ya me conocen pero preferiría que me llamaran Bella – dije respetuosamente

Nah – dijo Liam -. Todos te dicen Bella, a nosotros nos gusta destacarnos así que te diremos Swan – concluyó el chico

O Chabela – dijo Ariana – tú decides -. Fingió seriedad y hubo un corto silencio ya que todos comenzamos a reírnos

¿Chabela? – preguntó Brianna con lágrimas en sus ojos a causa de la risa

Si ¿no es genial? Lo acabo de inventar – dijo orgullosa de sí misma

Jajajaja te mereces un premio por tu genial ocurrencia – le dijo Gabriel antes de plantarle un dulce beso en los labios.

¡Vaya! era algo que no me esperaba creo que tenía la mandíbula en los pies, Liam se dio cuenta

Verás Gabriel y Ariana están juntos desde hace 4 años – los dos susodichos asintieron

Y Liam y Brianna desde hace 3 – dijo Gabriel y los nuevos susodichos asintieron esta vez

¿Por qué nunca los había visto? – pregunté sin siquiera preparar el terreno

Verás – comenzó Ariana -. Somos zombies que comemos gente viva y por eso nos escondemos del mundo – dijo sencillamente tomándose el mentón pensando si se había pasado algún detalle, yo me quedé boquiabierta, no por la historia que me dijo porque quizá era cierto, con eso de que el mundo está invadido por vampiros no me extrañaría en lo absoluto, lo que me sorprendió fue la soltura con la que lo dijo

Verás – esta vez tomó la palabra Brianna -. Nosotros somos los miembros de la banda del instituto y somos algo así como "famosos", y como siempre ganamos los concursos, siempre estamos en presentaciones, entrevistas, cosas así; cuando estamos en el instituto nos la pasamos aquí en el aula de música componiendo nuevo material

¿Y las clases? ¿No reciben? ¿Son genios o algo parecido? – pregunté incrédula

Pues nos mandan los materiales a estudiar a nuestro correo electrónico y los exámenes los presentamos aquí en el instituto solo que en un aula aparte – respondió Gabriel desinteresadamente

Pero nunca escuche hablar de una banda ¿por qué? – pregunté metida en la conversación completamente

Porque somos antisociales y la gente del instituto solo nos busca por interés y como no nos dejamos, los chicos por "venganza" hacen como si no existiéramos para hacernos sentir "culpables" – respondió Liam

Estaba sorprendida, ellos eran como yo quería ser, el único pequeño gran detalle es que yo estoy sola y no tengo con quien divertirme e identificarme como ellos, no le hablaban a los interesados, su vida era la música, eran felices siendo ellos 4, no dejaban que nadie les dijera qué hacer, encendí otro cigarro, su historia era muy interesante

¿Por qué decidieron hablarme? – pregunté confundida

Pues en realidad teníamos que hacerlo – respondió secamente Gabriel -. Estas en nuestra aula – Era un buen punto la verdad así que no discutí contra eso. El timbre sonó anunciando el final del receso y yo me levanté, ellos se quedaron sentados sin inmutarse – Bien, fue un gusto conocerlos… y siento haber irrumpido su aula – les dije seca pero amablemente

Espera – dijo Ariana y les hizo un gesto a sus compañeros de grupo, juntaron sus cabezas discutiendo sobre un tema y en menos de 30 segundos me miraban los 4 con diferentes expresiones Liam sonriendo expectante, Brianna medio sonriendo serenamente, Gabriel me miraba fulminante y Ariana con los ojos brillantes -. Swan… ¿Quieres unirte a nuestra banda? – ni el dentista podría volver a poner mi mandíbula en su sitio después de tantas veces abriendo la boca de esa manera desenfrenada; ¿había escuchado bien? -. Veras ninguno de nosotros puede cantar sin que los perros ladren así que solo tocamos música instrumental y ahora que te escuchamos cantar nos pareciste perfecta para ser la vocalista de la banda… además que también tocas guitarra – seguía sin poderlo creer pero debía responder

Claro – dije sonriéndoles a todos por primera vez – estaría muy encantada

Bien – dijo Gabriel -. Pero aún no está decidido del todo – respondió agresivamente, yo sonreí no esperaba menos de Gabriel, si ellos se parecían a mis hermanos Cullen como yo pensaba, me llevaría de maravilla con ellos, era el comienzo de mi nueva vida, sonreí para mí misma

Por supuesto – dije nada mas, antes de salir del aula me voltee a ver los 4 me veían – si no les gusta Bella entonces prefiero que me digan Bell… como campana

Claro campanita, te veremos aquí a la hora del almuerzo… y trae una canción preparada, porque tienes que terminar de convencernos – sonrió Ariana viendo de soslayo a Gabriel quien simplemente bufó, simplemente sonreí y salí de ahí

**Continuará**

Bueno el capítulo es mucho más largo que el anterior, espero que eso compense el tiempo que he hecho esperar a quienes la están leyendo y quienes han leído de corrido pues tienen suerte =D y a pesar que quise darle toda la seriedad posible no pude evitar poner partes graciosas…. En fin quiero mandarle un saludo a mi BFF Diego quién me está ayudando mucho con este fic. Gracias por pasar a leer espero actualizar pronto en el "Conociendo a las Estrellas" (para quienes lo están leyendo) y por supuesto esta también

Las canciones que aparecen en esta historia:

La que canta en el baño es "Déjame amarte otra vez" de Insite

Y la del salón de música es "Una confusión" de Lu

Por favor dejen sus reviews!

Cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo =D

**Quiero aprovechar para aclarar para los que no les ha quedado claro el asunto respecto a los chicos de la banda**

**Liam representa a Alice**

**Ariana representa a Emmett**

**Brianna representa a Jasper**

**Gabriel representa a Rosalie**

**Entonces las parejas quedarían como si fueran los Cullen**

**Liam + Brianna = Alice + Jasper**

**Ariana + Gabriel = Emmet + Rosalie**


	3. Ayuda inesperada REEDITADO

**El cambio dramático de Bella Swan**

**Capítulo 3: "Ayuda inesperada"**

**Bella POV**

"¿Debo entender lo que acaba de pasar? Quizá las cosas mejorarán un poco después de todo, ya no estaré sola…. Pero eso no cambia nada mis sentimientos hacia Edward, ¡rayos!, siempre pienso en él ¿acaso no puedo pasar un día sin pensar en él?, no, yo quiero pensar en él no importa si sea por masoquismo, siempre pensaré en él mientras viva" iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que llegué a la clase de Biología, todos me voltearon a ver y obviamente no falto el sarcasmo del profesor

- Qué bueno que nos honra con su presencia señorita Swan – dijo viendo su reloj – llega 15 minutos tarde

- Claro, siempre pienso en los demás señor Banner, es por eso que decidí entrar – sonreí fingidamente; se escuchó un murmullo general y el señor Banner estaba furioso

- Escuche señorita Swan, ya que parece ser que viene con muy buen humor ¿Por qué no va a detención a alegrar a los que están allá con sus encantos?

- Pero señor Banner ¿y privarlos a ustedes de mi encantadora presencia? - insistí retándolo

- Solo váyase a detención señorita Swan – me dijo y yo me di la vuelta para volver a salir del aula y cuando pasé al lado de la mesa de Lauren y Jessica escuché que ambas hablaban de mí

- Vaya, parece que cuando te deja un Cullen te vuelves una total altanera e insoportable – rió Lauren

- Sí, le pegó fuerte – continuó Jessica -. Como si eso lo hiciera volver

En ese momento una fuerza se apoderó de mi y le lancé un fuerte golpe en la cara a Jessica, Lauren me miró horrorizada, cosa que no me conmovió en lo absoluto, le lancé otro golpe en la cara a ella también, toda el aula estaba en completo silencio yo voltee a ver al señor Banner que estaba con la boca abierta

- Disculpe esta escena señor Banner pero estas dos – dije despectivamente -. Estaban hablando de mí de una forma no muy educada así que tuve que recurrir a la fuerza bruta – dije seriamente

- Señorita Swan, simplemente váyase de mi clase y no quiero que vuelva a entrar hasta el día del examen – me reprendió y se dirigió hacia Jessica y Lauren que estaban en el suelo y ambas me miraban entre sorprendidas y enojadas, yo simplemente asentí al señor Banner y les dirigí una mirada triunfante a ellas dos

- No se metan conmigo nunca más – susurré solo para ellas -. Porque les ira peor que ahora – sonreí diabólicamente y salí del aula completamente aburrida; encendí otro cigarrillo y me dirigí a detención; abrí la puerta, no estaba lleno pero tampoco estaba vacío, todos eran unos completos desconocidos para mi, entré ignorando las miradas interrogantes que me dirigían todos; me senté en un asiento que estaba junto a la ventana, la abrí para que el aula no se impregnara del olor a cigarro, todos me observaban aún así que les dirigí una mirada fulminante, aspiré un poco de mi cigarrillo y mire por la ventana dejando escapar el humo de mis pulmones, sería un día largo

- ¿Qué hace aquí la chica Swan? – escuché decir a una chica que no estaba muy lejos de mi y hablaba para que yo la escuchara - ¿no se supone que es una chica buena? – dijo sarcástica, yo me limitaba a fumar sin inmutarme

- Oye Swan aquí no se permite fumar – dijo la chica provocándome, así que respondí

- ¿A si? ¿Y quién va a impedirme hacerlo? – aspiré -. ¿Tú? – le dije seria y sin ninguna emoción

- Vaya, vaya tienes agallas para hablarme así Swan – dijo la chica de la cual no sabía su nombre ni nada aparte que se vestía horriblemente bien –. No juegues con fuego Swan, no me conoces – me amenazó

- Ni tú a mi – le dije igual de amenazante, termine mi cigarro y lo tire a la ventana sin apartar mi mirada de ella

- Eres solo una chica aburrida que decidió cambiar su apariencia y actitud para llamar la atención, pero en realidad solo eres una debilucha – se burló de mi, nadie le hace eso a la nueva Bella, me levanté y le lancé un golpe en la cara, su sonrisa se deshizo y se arrojó contra mí, comenzamos a pelearnos y dos chicas más me agarraron de los brazos y la primera me golpeaba el estómago

- Debí suponer que eras una cobarde, no puedes pelear sin tus mascotas – reí burlándome de ella y ella me golpeó aún más; me solté de las dos mascotas y me lancé sobre ella pero entró el señor Banner y se quedó perplejo ante lo que veía

- Señorita Swan, señorita Stewart se puede saber ¿Por qué demonios están peleando? - preguntó exasperado

- Ella comenzó todo señor Banner, es una buscapleitos – fingió inocencia la tal "Stewart"

- Señorita Stewart, usted no es una damisela en peligro que digamos, asi que esa excusa no le servirá de nada - la reprendió el señor Banner y se volteó a verme interrogante -. ¿Y bien señorita Swan?

- Simplemente tuvimos diferencias irreconciliables – dije secamente, y el señor Banner me estudió por un momento

- Bella, temo que tendré que enviarte a tu casa – dijo seriamente y yo lo observe un tanto desconcertada, ¿Por qué a Stewart no le decía nada?

- Esta bien, pero ¿Por qué solo me castiga a mi? – pregunté recalcando la injusticia

- Porque eres tú la que está mal – dijo nada más, yo sonreí otro que creía que necesitaba a los Cullen, o para ser más explícitos a Edward, para ser "normal"

- Correcto – dije nada más, encendí otro cigarrillo y salí del aula para dirigirme a mi monovolumen, estaba harta, tal vez sí había cambiado por Edward… en realidad sí era por eso pero no le incumbía a nadie, "estoy harta que se metan en lo que no les importa, es MI vida y yo hago lo que quiera con ella" subí a la camioneta y suspiré

- Dime como hago para dejar de pensar en ti Edward – susurre - cómo hago para olvidarte si con cada soplido del viento te recuerdo – me recosté sobre el volante por un momento, unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero después de ese momento de fragilidad, me recompuse y volví a ser la Bella fría, encendí el auto y me dirigí a casa, aunque no quería llegar de inmediato así que fui a dar una vuelta, encendí la radio, me trajo recuerdos ya que era el regalo que Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper me dieron en mi cumpleaños… "ahora más que nunca detesto mi cumpleaños" pensé malhumorada, algo llamó mi atención un letrero que decía "El pirata cojo" jamás había visto ese lugar, era un bar a simple vista, pero uno que se miraba de muy mala muerte me dio un escalofrío pero no me importó decidí entrar

- No lo hagas Bella – escuché a lo lejos pero parecía ser solamente el viento así que no le tome importancia alguna

Entré, estaba vacío excepto por un grupo de hombres que estaban sentados en una esquina, tenían una apariencia que daba miedo, pero no iba a echarme para atrás, caminé hacía la barra y el tipo que estaba ahí me atendió

- Quiero un whiskey on the Rocks por favor – le dije al hombre que estaba ahí secando un vaso, el me observó, yo encendí otro cigarrillo y él me dio el vaso de whiskey

- No tomes demasiado – me recomendó amablemente -. El camino podría ser peligroso de vuelta a casa

- No te preocupes… eh…. – me interrumpí ya que no sabía su nombre

- Jack – "qué original" pensé cuando el terminó

- Claro, no te preocupes Jack estaré bien – le respondí relajada – y… ¿desde cuándo existe este bar? Nunca lo había visto – traté de iniciar una conversación

- Pues desde hace 20 años, quizá nunca lo habías visto porque nunca pasabas por aquí… ¿o siempre pasas? Si es así simplemente eres despistada – bromeó, yo reí era divertido el tal Jack

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Jack? – pregunté curiosa

- 24 – dijo simplemente

- Y… ¿haces algo más aparte de atender este bar? – insistí

- Pues sí, estudió por correo Administración de Empresas – respondió orgulloso de sí mismo

- Vaya, me alegro mucho por ti… oye ¿me podrías servir otro trago más? – agite el vaso

- Oye lindura… - dijo un hombre calvo, gordo y con muchos tatuajes, con la voz horrible y apariencia espantosa -. ¿Por qué no te sientas a beber con nosotros? – señaló al grupo de chicos que vi al entrar, casi vomito de repulsión

- Porque son un grupo repulsivo y no soportaría sentarme con ustedes - respondí segura de mi misma

- Bella ¿qué estás haciendo? – escuché la voz de Edward, pero él no estaba ahí ¿por qué lo escuchaba? Voltee a ver a todas las direcciones pero obviamente no lo vi -. Sal de ahí en este instante

- Miau, la gatita sacó las garras – dijo el hombre en tono lujurioso y me tomó del brazo jalándome hacia él – así es como me gustan – me miró de arriba a abajo – salvajes – se relamió los labios

- Suéltame, idiota – le dije soltándome bruscamente de su agarre, tenía miedo, pero no iba a permitir demostrar debilidad ante él, la puerta de entrada se abrió yo voltee a ver, era Jacob Black y su grupo de amigos, yo fruncí el ceño ¿qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar? Es cierto que era grande y parecía mayor que yo, pero ¡es menor de edad!

- Oye muñequita no juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar – rió el hombre, yo levante la mano para darle una buena bofetada pero antes de golpearlo me tomo de la mano – Eres en verdad encantadora

- Eres un ingenuo – reí – aún tengo la otra – lo abofetee lo más fuerte que pude con mi mano izquierda, el quedó en estado de shock por un momento y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro

- Que chica tan estúpida eres – me tomó por los hombros lastimándome – te equivocaste de persona – dijo y llamó a los otros hombres, se acercaron y nos rodearon "Estoy perdida" fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento, el grupo de Jacob estaba viendo en nuestra dirección molestos "demonios, se sienten indignados, pero no me ayudarán" pensé con mis esperanzas casi extintas

- Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno – volvió a reír el tipo, yo cerré los ojos con fuerzas, era muy probable que llorara, pero no lo permitiría, sentí como el hombre se arrojaba al suelo encima de mi bruscamente, abrí los ojos y para mi sorpresa todos estaban tirados en el suelo inconscientes, hasta el tipo encima de mi "Ya decía yo que no podía ser tan animal con una mujer" fue lo primero que pensé, moví con dificultad al hombre y me levanté, el grupo de Jacob iba saliendo, yo corrí hasta ellos

- Jacob – lo llamé y como si todos se llamaran así me voltearon a ver todos los del grupo

- ¿Dime? – preguntó interesado

- Muchas gracias – le dije lo más sinceramente posible -. Gracias a todos – me corregí – sin su ayuda es muy probable que no hubiera salido muy bien parada de ahí – reí nerviosamente

- Si es que salías… - dijo uno de los amigos de Jacob

- Embry – lo reprendió Jake (así he decidido llamarlo)

- En fin, solo quería agradecerles su ayuda... me voy – dije dándome la vuelta

- ¿Qué hacías aquí? – me interrogó Jake

- Pues lo que se hace en un bar – respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- Tú no eres así Bella, ¿no me digas que estas así por el estúpido Cullen? – gruñó apretando los puños "y aquí vamos de nuevo"

- Yo soy así Jacob, además ¿tú que estabas haciendo aquí? Eres menor de edad y este tipo de lugares no son apropiados para un niño – traté de cambiar de tema

- Pues… yo… la verdad… - titubeó nervioso

- Veníamos a hacer lo mismo que tú, ser menores de edad no nos impide hacerlo – dijo otro chico de forma brusca, yo fruncí el ceño, ¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo?

- ¿Y tú eres…? – me limité a preguntar

- Paul – dijo serio

- Bien Paul, me alegra que vinieran a beber, quizá un día podamos ser compañeros de copas -sonreí fingidamente -. Pero no eres nadie para hablarme como te da la gana – me enojé

- Tranquila Bella, ve a tu casa y nosotros a la nuestra, no te preocupes, fue un placer haberte ayudado, pero ya no vengas a este lugar – me dijo Jake

- Claro – dije aún enojada, pero Jake no me había hecho nada además de salvarme así que no podía tratarlo mal -. Gracias por todo – tuve un impulso y lo abracé -. Eres un gran amigo

El se quedó sorprendido por un momento pero correspondió mi abrazo, después de un rato nos separamos, se despidió y se fue, yo me fui al mi auto, iba conduciendo, la carretera estaba vacía, encendí un cigarro, el clima estaba más helado aunque quizá era porque me sentía vacía y la soledad helaba mi alma, en fin, fuera lo que fuera el cigarro me relajaba, llegué a casa, tiré mi mochila en un sillón, no tenía nada que hacer así que me esmeré en limpiar la casa, hice todo el aseo, hice la colada del día, y lo último que faltaba era preparar la cena, me dirigí a la cocina, habían muchos platos sucios "Que raro, no recuerdo que hubieran tantos" me dirigí a lavarlos, cuando terminé, busqué algo bueno para preparar, empecé a preparar una lasaña, ya que tenía los ingredientes y el tiempo para hacerla, justo cuando la estaba sacando del horno llegó Charlie, abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe… mala señal "oh oh" no había pensado en eso

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN – gritó Charlie enfurecido en la entrada de la cocina, yo voltee a verlo con mi mejor cara de inocente

- ¿Qué ocurre papá? – dije fingiendo demencia

- ¿Cómo es posible que te hayan sacado de clase por golpear a dos compañeras y para colmo te enviaran a casa por golpear a otra chica en el mismo día? ¿Acaso te crees Rocky? – preguntó molesto -. ¿Y qué haces con un cigarrillo? – "¿Cigarrillo? ¿Acaso no me lo había acabado?" – pensé y efectivamente tenía un cigarrillo, estaba recientemente encendido "Vaya, que rápido se me hizo vicio" pensé pero por respeto a Charlie lo apague

- ¿Acaso no me responderás? – insistió irritado Charlie

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – comencé relajada -. Jessica y Lauren se lo merecían, par de arpías, estaban diciendo cosas que no son ciertas sobre mí, y la otra… ""Stewart"" – dije con odio -. Ella me provocó, yo simplemente respondí

- Bella – Charlie suspiró -. Esto debe acabar, sé que es difícil terminar con alguien que quieres pero esta no es la solución… - comenzó con la charla de que el tiempo lo cura todo y bla bla bla, yo lo ignoré vilmente estaba harta que todos me hablaran de lo mismo, por eso me caían bien los chicos de la banda, ellos ni siquiera lo habían mencionado… aunque ellos no pasaban mucho en el instituto… en fin ahora que lo recordaba debía buscar una buena canción que pudiera convencer a Gabriel que yo era la indicada

- Bella ¿me estas escuchando? – preguntó molesto

- Sí, sí, claro papá… oye la lasaña esta lista puedes comer ya si quieres, yo iré a mi habitación, no tengo mucha hambre – salí de ahí sin que pudiera decirme nada

Entre a mi habitación me acosté boca arriba en la cama "¿Qué puedo cantar? ¿Algo que se identifique con mi depresión extrema? O ¿sería mejor una canción alegre?... Demonios, que difícil decisión, supongo que debería cantar una que exprese mi amor eterno hacia Edward ya que es lo que más me inspira…. Por Dios que cursi puedo llegar a ser… el no regresará, no regresará…"

Encendí mi PC y puse el reproductor de música, busqué, busqué y busqué… "¿Acaso no tengo más música?" pensé irritada, y como si la hubiera invocado apareció ahí frente a mis ojos, la canción perfecta…. "esta es" sonreí, tomé mi guitarra vieja y comencé a practicar….

**Continuará**

Hola! xD siento mucho haberme tardado, obviamente es mi culpa pero es que me bloqueo mucho u.u pero mi mejor amigo siempre está ahí para ayudarme gracias Diego =D quiero agradecer a Danny Ardilla, Dianitamosh-Withlock y Toribio Skinner gracias por sus reviews….

Bueno espero que este cap. Les haya gustado, es corto pero siento que está bárbaro, en lo personal me gustó mucho ¿Cuál será la canción que cantará Bella? Estoy abierta a sugerencias, no e escogido alguna y si alguno quisiera que pusiera alguna en especial con mucho gusto lo haré =D

Dejen sus reviews por favor! Alimenten mi autoestima

por cierto... el nombre del bar "El pirata cojo" es por la canción de Joaquin Sabina del mismo nombre

Gracias a todos por leer espero les guste :D

Nos seguimos leyendo


	4. La Audición

**El cambio dramático de Bella Swan**

**Capítulo 4: "La Audición"**

"Después de lo sucedido en el "pirata cojo" olvide completamente que quería ir a Port Angeles por algunos libros y unos CD pero no importa iré mañana" pensé entusiasmada "Ahora practicare mucho para que mañana mi presentación con los chicos salga de lo mejor" ese pensamiento me hizo feliz, estaba entusiasmada con la posibilidad de entrar al grupo, podría viajar con ellos y hacerme su amiga, además ellos me hicieron recordar cuánto me gusta tocar la guitarra y cantar" Comencé a practicar la melodía, ya sabía cómo iban las notas, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin tocarla y cantarla a la vez, así que me tomó un buen rato que me saliera bien; la casa se inundo por la música que estaba ejecutando y Charlie entró a mi habitación, se miraba feliz, relajado, siempre amó que yo tocara.

¿A qué se debe el repentino apego a tu guitarra hija? – preguntó curioso, no lo preguntó insinuando nada relacionado con Edward así que le respondí tranquilamente

Pues, en primer lugar nunca debí dejar de tocar – dije arrepentida -. Y en segundo lugar, mañana hare la audición para entrar a la banda de la escuela - dije confiada

Oh, eso sería estupendo hija, he escuchado mucho sobre esos chicos, sus familias no tienen ningún problema con la ley y ellos tienen un expediente impecable… pero… -su voz cambió a uno triste – eso significa que te irías de aquí no es cierto? ¿Ya no volveré a verte?

Papá no exageres – sonreí comprensivamente, soy lo único que tiene y entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente - Es cierto que hacen gira, pero no por eso significa que me olvidaré de ti y ya no vendré, siempre te llamaré y en todas las ocasiones que tenga libre vendré a verte y a prepararte la cena – sonreí – Además todavía no me han aceptado, así que no pienses en eso

¿Y por qué no habrían de aceptarte si tocas y cantas excelente? – dijo con un tono indignado, pero yo sabía que solo bromeaba – Sabes, espero que te acepten hija, te mereces todas las oportunidades del mundo, y si ese grupo te las puede dar… yo te apoyo, no quiero verte triste otra vez – dijo con el tono paternal que rara vez utilizaba; me sentí mal porque en los días anteriores lo trate muy mal, mientras el solo estaba preocupándose por mí

Papá – dije sabiendo lo difícil que sería para mí – Perdóname por haberte hablado de la forma que lo hice en estos días, yo…

No tienes que disculparte hija, yo te amo y comprendo lo difícil que es para ti esta situación, la verdad entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes porque así me sentí cuando tu madre me dejó – bajó la cabeza avergonzado ante esa confesión - cuando Renée se fue yo pensé que mi vida no tendría sentido nunca más, pero me di cuenta que, en la vida hija, los momentos que de verdad valen la pena son los que te han marcado, quizá tengas razón y nunca olvides al chico Cullen – sentí una punzada en el corazón – Pero en realidad lo que importa son esos momentos que te marcaron cuando estuviste con él, eso es lo que debes rescatar – me dijo pasándome su brazo por mi nunca y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, me sentí como una cretina completa, Charlie siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para hacerme sentir mejor y yo como una idiota lo trate de la patada en lugar de sincerarme con él, nuevas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y lo abracé.

Perdóname papá no tenía ni idea- sollocé aferrándome a su hombro - pero, sabes que, tienes toda la razón, ya no sufriré más su partida, celebraré los momentos felices que vivimos y los mantendré en mi corazón – le sonreí aun con lágrimas en los ojos – Quiero confesarte algo – le dije ya más tranquila y sonándome la nariz

¿No es nada que tenga que ver con un tema incómodo verdad? – preguntó medio en broma medio en serio

No es nada malo – reí

Está bien, dime – dijo sobando mi brazo más confiado

Quiero entrar a la banda porque siento que es un nuevo comienzo para mí, los chicos son geniales, son agradables y se ve que son buenas personas, quiero comenzar de nuevo, tener más amigos y hacer lo que me gusta – dije levantando mi guitarra, Charlie sonrió como satisfecho quizá lo hacía feliz el hecho que quería cambiar mis hasta ahora "hábitos antisociales"

Me parece muy bien hija, estoy orgulloso de ti – me dijo entusiasmado – pero… si quieres hacer esa audición, tienes una condición - ¿Qué?

A que te refieres – dije desconfiada

Que si quieres hacer la audición, tendrás que pedirle disculpas a la 3 chicas que golpeaste hoy – me dijo con parsimonia, sentí como mi mandíbula se desencajaba y podría jurar que estaba en el suelo ¿estaba bromeando verdad? Él no me podía hacer eso después de este momento sagrado padre e hija que acabábamos de tener

¿¡QUE! – salté de la cama - ¿lo dices en serio? ¿no estás bromeando? –dije exaltada

Lo digo completamente en serio jovencita, ese será tu castigo, debes asumir la responsabilidad de tus actos – sonrió victorioso, yo estaba pasmada, pero en realidad no era mala idea, quería tener una nueva imagen, no se la nueva buscapleitos del instituto

Está bien – dije con aceptación – pero te advierto que si vuelven a provocarme no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados – amenacé

Hija, la violencia no resuelve nada… -comenzó con el sermón, pero no iba a permitir que se fuera por las ramas

Es verdad, pero en el caso de Jessica, Lauren y… Stewart - volví a decir su nombre con odio – los golpes son lo único que las hacen entender – dije segura.

Bueno, hazlo si quieres, pero recuerda que cada vez que lo hagas te tendrás que disculpar con ella – sonrió de nuevo yo simplemente bufé

Aclarado el punto, ¿por qué no tocas esa bonita canción que estabas cantando para mí? – sugirió inocentemente

Prefiero dormir – dije molesta – además no te lo mereces – dije como si fuera una niña pequeña a la cual acaban de castigar, Charlie rió, contento por lo cómico de la situación.

Está bien hija, descansa y no golpees a la gente – me dijo dándome un dulce beso en la frente.

Sí, sí descansa, buenas noches – refunfuñe, él se levantó de la cama y salió de mi habitación.

Me sentí feliz a pesar del castigo, jamás había tenido un plática tan larga con Charlie y en ese momento que estuvimos juntos me di cuenta de la gran persona que es mi padre y que me gustaría acercarme más a él, pero ahora era tiempo de dormir, mañana sería un día largo.

**Al día siguiente**

Me levanté de muy buen humor, la terapia que tuvimos Charlie y yo anoche me sentó de maravilla, era temprano eran las 5:30, me dirigí a bañarme, decidí no lavarme el pelo porque amaneció muy hermoso, tenía un toque romántico que me hizo recordar la película de orgullo y prejuicio; la ducha no duro mucho tiempo, salí con un poco de frío, abrí mi armario para ver que ropa me pondría ese día y me di cuenta de algo, tenía mucha ropa que Alice me había comprado y yo nunca he usado, habían prendas muy lindas, así que decidí jugar y buscar estilos que me gustaran, había creado muchos atuendos que me gustaron y no me di cuenta que ya eran las 6:20 AM así que tomé un conjunto sencillo que constaba de un vestido gris corto con pequeñas flores color cereza como estampado y unas medias blancas, combinadas con unas botas color marrón, me hice un moño sacando mechones rebeldes para darle un toque informal al atuendo, el maquillaje consistió en ojos delineados de café, como el día anterior, y los labios con un leve tono cereza, en mi opinión me veía muy bien, y eso es algo que no digo con frecuencia, bajé las escaleras y Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar, tomé una tostada y salí corriendo, era muy tarde y quería comprar más cigarros.

Ya en el coche, encendí la radio, no pude evitar pensar en Edward y los demás Cullen, a pesar que le había dicho a Charlie que ya no estaría triste, simplemente "del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho" quería saber qué pensaría Edward si me viera vestida así, tan arreglada, seguramente Alice lo odiaría, por el simple hecho que YO armé el conjunto, pero quería saber si Edward me encontraría linda con ese conjunto, pero obviamente no podría ser así, yo repugnaba a Edward, no era suficiente para él, probablemente en ningún sentido, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido, pero no lloraría, estos días había llorado más que en toda mi vida y ya no quería seguir así, la nueva Bella no se la vivía lloriqueando, pare frente al mercadito y bajé rápido para comprar los cigarros, la misma dependienta del día anterior me atendió.

¿Dos cajetillas no es demasiado para una jovencita que acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad? – preguntó recelosa

No los ingiero yo sola – mentí – no soy una viciosa – volví a mentir, era increíble la rapidez con la cual uno se puede enviciar si se desea.

Espero que sea verdad hija, porque no me gustaría verte enferma a temprana edad – dijo advirtiéndome

No se preocupe todo está en orden – dije y sin más me fui, era muy tarde y tenía que disculparme con Jessica y Lauren y… Stewart, ya que a Charlie se le ocurrió la brillante idea que iba a hablar con el señor Banner que se asegurara que de verdad pediría disculpas, no podría zafarme de esto.

Llegue a la escuela en 7 minutos, faltaban 8 minutos para que comenzaran las clases, me parqueé rápidamente y corrí, cuando entré al aula todos me voltearon a ver, iba agitada, pero no había llegado el profesor aun así que me recompuse e hice mi mejor cara de póquer, adelante estaban Lauren y Jessica, con un moretón en el ojo y uno en la mejilla respectivamente, me acerqué a su puesto y ellas me miraron aterrorizadas, me dio un poco de gracia ya que jamás me vi golpeándolas antes ni siquiera cuando lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Chicas – comencé - ¿Están bien? – pregunté aunque sabía que era una pregunta idiota

¿Acaso parece que estamos bien? Nos vemos horribles – dijo Lauren totalmente indignada

Es verdad – dije – solo quiero decirles que lo… lo lamento – me costó decirlo en verdad pero quería llevar la fiesta en paz con Charlie, y si esto lo haría feliz, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo

Con eso no se nos quitarán los moretones – dijo exasperada Lauren, no me esperaba menos de ella, pero igual resultaba molesto, su voz me vuelve loca, no la soporto y probablemente nunca lo haré.

Es cierto, no se les quitará el moretón a ninguna dentro de algunos días, lo siento, no debí recurrir a la fuerza bruta tan rápido – dije con calma – Pero que me esté disculpando ahorita no significa que no lo volveré a hacer – ambas abrieron los ojos tanto que casi se les salen de su órbita – claro, si vuelven a hablar de mí a mis espaldas – las advertí, ambas asintieron, yo sonreí levemente y me di la vuelta para irme a sentar, mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con el señor Banner detrás de mí quien me miraba medio sonriendo

Bien Swan, no era la disculpa que tenía en mente, pero lo importante es que lo intentaste – me dijo satisfecho – ahora, largo de mi clase, no puedes estar aquí hasta el día de los exámenes lo sabes - me sacó del aula

Como diga y solo para que lo sepa ya, iré donde… Stewart – se me estaba haciendo costumbre decirlo con ese tono de odio – a disculparme por supuesto – sonreí

Bien, espero no tener que verte de nuevo en detención – dijo él mitad en broma mitad en serio

No se preocupe, lo tengo bajo control – dije con toda la seguridad que me hacía falta, la verdad es que tenía el presentimiento que con Stewart sería más difícil el pedir disculpas que con el par de cabezas huecas.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos, hasta que vi a un grupo de chicas apoyadas sobre unos casilleros charlando y riendo, me acerqué para ver quiénes eran y efectivamente eran Stewart y sus mascotas, me armé de valor para acercarme y cambie mi cara de miedo por una perfecta de póquer, caminé con seguridad

Stewart – la llamé, ella dejó de reír en cuanto me vio

Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué quieres aquí Swan? ¿Quieres seguir desde donde lo dejamos ayer? – me retó

Me encantaría, pero solo he venido a hablar contigo – le dije en un tono neutro, ella puso los ojos en blanco en señal que le importaba poco lo que tuviera que decir

Dilo y vete de aquí – dijo sencillamente, demasiado directo para mi cerebro ya que me quede unos segundos parada como idiota – no me hago más joven Swan – me apresuró

Claro – suspiré – he venido porque… pues…. En realidad – cada vez se irritaba más

¿Es acaso el día del tarado? – preguntó retóricamente

¡Oye! Simplemente he venido a hacer las paces contigo por lo de ayer, así que cierra la boca y escúchame – le dije irritada, ella me miró con sorpresa, seguramente no esperaba esa respuesta

¡Oh! Está bien, continúa – me dijo aun un poco sorprendida

Bien… escucha… no debí lanzarme a los golpes así, ni siquiera te conozco, es solo que odio que me juzguen sin conocerme y tu lo hiciste, aunque eso no justifica que me haya lanzado a ti de esa manera, es solo que ya venía un poco cabreada de la clase de Biología – dije pasivamente – así que te propongo que ambas olvidemos de ayer y sigamos con nuestras vidas – propuse sabiendo la respuesta que me daría

Está bien, queda todo olvidado – dijo tranquilamente – si eso es todo puedes irte –dio media vuelta para regresar con sus amigas ¿Estaba bromeando? Hasta me lo dijo con amabilidad

¿Eso es todo? – pregunté incrédula, no era precisamente lo que esperaba que me dijera, ella medio se giró

Sé que no es la reacción que esperabas, pero te diste cuenta de tu error y te tomaste la molestia de disculparte, es algo que aprecio así que eso es todo, pero si vuelves a provocarme te irá mal – me advirtió, fue casi igual a la advertencia que les hice a Lauren y Jessica

Lo mismo digo – contraataqué

No Swan, yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces, yo te subestime la primera vez y eso no volverá a ocurrir – dijo dándose de nuevo la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

Wow, eso fue interesante, a decir verdad yo también juzgue a Stewart y la taché de buscapleitos y abusiva, pero me di cuenta de lo mucho que podemos equivocarnos con respecto a las personas, es un alivio que se haya solucionado nuestra situación, no es que fuéramos amigas pero ya no siento odio alguno cuando pronuncio su nombre y eso es algo grande.

Las otras clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad, pero cada segundo se acercaba más a la hora del almuerzo, me estaba impacientando, no me podía concentrar, tomé un lápiz y comencé a moverlo entre mis dedos golpeándolo con la mesa, me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y cuando menos lo esperaba ya era hora del almuerzo; salí del aula atropellando a todos los que se interponían en mi paso, corrí por los pasillos buscando el aula de música "nunca me había fijado que el aula de música está muy lejos" pensé analizando la situación mientras rogaba para que los chicos no hubiesen llegado aun, pero como mis deseos NO son órdenes, cuando entré ahí estaban los 4 tocando una canción que conocía muy bien era una versión de "Wipe Out" del famoso cuarteto The Ventures, se miraban muy felices tocando eran como una pequeña familia… de verdad quería formar parte de eso; Ariana toca el bajo y lo hace con una naturalidad impresionante, en realidad todos tocan con esa naturalidad, es como si los instrumentos fueran miembros más de sus cuerpos, Brianna toca la guitarra, Liam toca la batería y Gabriel la guitarra principal, bailaba alrededor de Ariana sonriéndole y ella reía muy feliz, era un espectáculo completo, estaba ensimismada viéndolo tocar, pero cuando cerré la puerta, creo que lo hice más fuerte de lo que pensé, puesto que pararon abruptamente, Ariana y Liam se sorprendieron peor me sonrieron de inmediato, Brianna me hizo un gesto con la mano, saludándome y Gabriel se puso serio de inmediato y se dio la vuelta ignorándome, lo cual en realidad no me sorprendió

Ah…. – titubeé -. Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos… yo …

No te preocupes campana – rió Liam – Solo estábamos tocando por diversión no es como que fuera un ensayo de vida o muerte

Si, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – secundó Brianna – estamos ansiosos de escuchar lo que traes para nosotros – siguió

Es cierto, lo había olvidado – dijo Ariana dejando el bajo a un lado

Bien, apresúrate porque esta es una prueba, aun no hemos te hemos aceptado en la banda – dijo hostil Gabriel

Lo sé, lo sé – dije nerviosa, Dios ya no sentía seguridad alguna, comencé a prepararme mentalmente, de repente no sé cómo ni porque apareció Edward en mis pensamientos, fue como cuando mueres, eran rápidos flashbacks sobre cosas que vivimos juntos pero rápidamente deseche esos hermosos… pero dolorosos pensamientos, hacían que me pusiera más nerviosa

No tengo toda la vida para esperar Swan – insistió Gabriel

Tranquilo, deja que se prepare – Ariana intercedió por mí, yo tomé la guitarra y comencé a tocar los acordes de una canción con la cual yo me sentía identificada y comencé a cantar.

_Are__you__aware__of__what__you__make__me__feel,__baby__  
__Right__now__I__feel__invisible__to__you,__like__I'm__not__real_ – Eso sentí cuando Edward me dijo que no era suficiente para él  
_Didn't__you__feel__me__lock__my__arms__around__you__  
__Why'd__you__turn__away?_ – Esa era en verdad la pregunta que tanto me intrigaba  
_Here's__what__I__have__to__say_

_I__was__left__to__cry__there,__  
__waiting__outside__there__grinning__with__a__lost__stare__  
__That's__when__I__decided_

_Why__should__I__care?__  
__Cuz__you__weren't__there__when__I__was__scared__I__was__so__alone_ – me dejó sola, en el bosque, el "gran caballero" me dejó abandonada como si yo no valiera nada  
_You,__you__need__to__listen__I'm__starting__to__trip,__  
__I'm__losing__my__grip__and__I'm__in__this__thing__alone_

_Am__I__just__some__chick__you__place__beside__you__to__take__somebody's__place_ – quizá solo fui su válvula de escape, se sentía mal por ue todos tenían pareja y el quería sentir eso y yo fui la presa perfecta  
_when__you__turn__around__can__you__recognize__my__face?__you__used__to__love__me,__  
__you__used__to__hug__me_ – cielos como extraño tenerlo en mis brazos  
_But__that__wasn't__the__case__  
__Everything__wasn't__ok__I__was__left__to__cry__there__  
__waiting__outside__there__grinning__with__a__lost__stare__  
__That's__when__I__decided_

_Why__should__I__care__  
__Cuz__you__weren't__there__when__I__was__scared__I__was__so__alone__  
__You,__you__need__to__listen__I'm__starting__to__trip,__  
__I'm__losing__my__grip__and__I'm__in__this__thing__alone_

_Crying__out__loud__I'm__crying__out__loud__  
__Crying__out__loud__I'm__crying__out__loud_

_Open__your__eyes__  
__Open__up__wide_

_Why__should__I__care?_ – Exacto, ¿Por qué me debe importar? Él no me quiere… pues entonces yo tampoco… sí claro, ni yo misma puedo creer eso  
_Cuz__you__weren't__there__  
__when__I__was__scared__I__was__so__alone_

_Why__should__I__care__If__you__don't__care__then__I__don't__care__were__not__going__anywhere_

Canté con todo mi corazón y como canté con los ojos cerrados cuando los abrí me sorprendió ver a los 4 chicos viéndome con sus ojos abiertos y sus bocas también abiertas "¿Tan mal estuve?" pensé pero no tuve tiempo de seguir divagando porque Brianna habló

Wow… eso estuvo… hermoso Swan – dijo como recuperándose

Cantaste con tanto sentimiento que hasta pude sentir desprecio por el tipo de la canción – dijo Ariana – Es un idiota – agregó indignada

Bueno, creo que no queda duda que tienes talento – dijo Liam sonriendo – Yo también quería darle una paliza – le dijo a Ariana quien simplemente asintió sonriendo

¿Qué opinas cielo, no te parece perfecta para la banda? – preguntó Ariana a Gabriel, quien se limitó a verme

Debo admitir que me impresionaste – comenzó -. Te entregaste de una forma impresionante, fue un espectáculo agradable y estoy de acuerdo con que seas parte de nuestra banda – dijo con tono digno, yo estaba feliz, había logrado impresionarlo y no solo a él a los demás también, no pude evitar el impulso de abrazarlo

Gracias, gracias, prometo que no se arrepentirán – fui a abrazar a Brianna, luego a Liam y de último a Ariana

Lo sabemos campanita lo sabemos – dijo Ariana devolviendo mi abrazo – Ahora vete hace 5 minutos terminó el receso del almuerzo – dijo divertida

¿QUE? – me exalté – llegaré tarde otra vez – me preocupé

No te preocupes, desde mañana ya no recibirás clases con tus compañeros, eres parte de la banda ahora, le haremos saber a las autoridades de la escuela que eres la nueva integrante y en un día nos vamos de gira – me explicó Brianna

Eso es increíblemente rápido – dije asombrada – Bueno debo correr, así que me dan los detalles luego ¿sí? – les pedí

Claro, oye, iremos a Port Angeles más tarde, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? – preguntó sorpresivamente Gabriel

De hecho, después de clases estaba pensando ir a Port Angeles – sonreí

Bien, pues entonces no hay más que decir, nos veremos después de clases, te esperaremos en el estacionamiento – dijo Ariana

No es necesario que me esperen – sonreí – porque no nos encontramos en Port Angeles, así no será incómodo esperar para ustedes – sugerí

Verás… es que nosotros … no tenemos auto – rió Ariana – y esperábamos que tú nos llevaras allá – rió nerviosamente

Oh está bien – reí divertida -. ¿Pero qué harán mientras esperan? ¿no se aburrirán?

Pero de qué hablas, estamos en nuestra aula, simplemente haremos lo que más amamos – dijo Liam sentándose en el asiento de la batería.

Bien, vete ya – dijo Gabriel, si no supiera que le caigo bien diría que me estaba echando vilmente

Sí, claro, hasta pronto – dije saliendo del salón

Estaba feliz, hasta ahorita las cosas estaban saliendo bien, mantenía mi mente ocupada y no pensaba tanto en Edward "demonios... Edward… ya se me hacía raro no pensar en él" Como ya iba 20 minutos tarde decidí quedarme en el patio trasero para esperar la siguiente clase, saqué el paquete de cigarrillos y puse un poco de música en mi celular "No entiendo por qué demonios no puedo ser lo suficiente para Edward, es decir, sí sé que soy desaliñada, torpe no soy escultural como Rosalie, pero tengo mis cosas buenas, es decir… soy inteligente, más que la mayoría de chicas de esta escuela, y soy linda" reí divertida, nunca fui una chica con el autoestima alta pero este día me sentía diferente, mi vida sería diferente… definitivamente debía superar a Edward… pero no aun… quería recordarlo un poco más…"No puedo entenderme ni yo misma" Me levanté de la banca donde estaba sentada me dirigí hacia adentro del edificio estaba a punto de iniciar el último período solo eran dos clases más y me iría con los chicos.

**Continuará**

Hola! :D

Sí lo sé no debería atreverme a dar la cara después de tanto tiempo, pero es que en verdad los bloqueos que me dan son fuertes, no puedo evitarlo u_u pero siempre hay gente que está apoyándome :D quiero agradecer como siempre a Diego mi BFF qu siempre está para mí para apoyarme, a Chapis Cullen que es de mis autoras favoritas y es una gran amiga (la recomiendo :D) también quiero agradecer a I'm Your Imposible Dream que fue quien me dio el impulso de escribir este capítulo nuevo :D también quiero agradecer a Danny Ardilla, Dianitamosh-Withlock y Toribio Skinner gracias por sus reviews….

Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias tomatazos, etc. Todo será muy bien recibido (excepto ofensas ya que eso es muy feo)

Dejen sus reviews :D y no se preocupen que sé perfectamente cómo será el siguiente capítulo así que no me tardaré mucho en subirlo :D


End file.
